the wedding
by psychichusky
Summary: AU. danny and sam never met. atleast they think they didn't. in reality they've known each other for 2 years through the internet. what happens when they both go to jazz's wedding. thanks to jade-kwl-name-eva for editing this. DxS JxT SxE DxV RxR pweasse!
1. Chapter 1

Sam was on her computer as usual in her parent's town house in Los Angeles talking with her online friend she met at the 'Ghosts are Real' chat room. They've known each other for two years now. They met when Sam was 16; she is now 18 and about to move out of the house. She was on her computer when a message popped up from said friend.

Dfenton: Hey S!

Smanson: Hey D!

Dfenton: whaz up?

Smanson: de sky. Lol seriously nuttin. U?

Dfenton: Rotflmao! Nuffin. Sister getting on my case again.

Smanson: I thought she was at skool in columbia. Wat she do now?

Dfenton: she's bugging me to go to columbia for skool and meet some gurls. Ugh.

Smanson: oh yea where r u goin to skool?

Dfenton: I hav to stay here in amity. U know my 'duty'.

Sam knew about this 'duty' all to well. Even though she never met Danny face to face they still tell each other everything. He just had to tell her about his ghost powers. Sam smiled to herself.

Smanson: well one of my distant friends is tryin 2 get me 2 go to her skool in columbia 2. But I don't knw where I'm goin yet. All I know is I have a wedding to go to. Her wedding actually.

Dfenton: are you serious I also have a wedding to go 2. My sister and best friend are getting married. I might bring Val.

Smanson: how is ur girl friend doin?

Dfenton: well she's still hunting me not knowin its me. But wat else is new. But I don't know I think our relation ship is falling apart.

Smanson: oh come on just hope for the best and be happy!

Dfenton: says d goth. Anyway how u and ell doin?

Smanson :P we're fine but I think I'm falling out of love with him. Maybe the wedding will spark something in me. Oh and joy I'm the maid of honor.

Dfenton: your kidding right. Lol. I'm the best man for my friends wedding.

Smanson: lol knowing my friend I might wear pink. YUCK!

Dfenton: well maybe she'll be nice and make you wear dark blue. Who knows?

Smanson: fine D. I have to get goin. Need to pack for the month long trip. Bridal shower next week. Jeez.

Dfenton: me to I'll see you later. Well not the bridal shower part. I'll miss talking with for a month S but that will give us a lot to talk about next time. Bye (hug).

Smanson: human…contact…crushing…Goth…indifference. Bye.

Dfenton: lol bye!

_Dfenton has logged off_

_Smanson has logged off_

_**Ok everyone I had this idea and I had to write it. Those are their real log in names in the show. I know because I just watched flirting with disaster. So tell me what you think. I own nothing but the ideas. Oh and I finally have an aim so who wants to talk!**_

_**tink **_


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh… packing. Just great. Jeez why did Jazz have to get married now and to some techno geek? I met him once before and he couldn't stop talking about his PDA and couldn't stop eating meat. Wait, am I talking to my self? Damn I need to stop doing this." _I, Sam mason just finished packing and now I was talking to myself. Just great. Jazz look at what you doing to me! _Sam thought to herself. _Well better go to the airport. Great. I'm not taking my parents jet! Never in the million years!_

**_ON THE MANSON JET_**

"Great just great. Jazz you owe me big time!" Sam said. She decided she would just do some work seeing as its going to take about five and a half hours to get there. It was non-stop and she left at 9:00 so she should be there at about 2:30**. **She might as well keep writing her admission paper to different colleges.

**_WITH DANNY_**

"Tucker and Jazz so owe me for this!" an 18-year-old Danny exclaimed while running through the crowds of the airport. He has to fly for 3 hours to get to his sister and his best friends wedding. Why did they have to get married at New York and not Amity Park? Ugh! Well at least his flight was delayed. He sat down and the only seat open was next to this weird girl who was asleep and dressed in sweat pants and a loose shirt. If Danny were smart he would have worn that instead of jeans and a muscle shirt. He came here straight from the gym and he forgot to bring a change of shirt. Five minutes later his flight was called.

"Flight 360 to new York city now boarding"

"Finally." Danny said. He saw the girl next to him get up sluggishly, pick up her bags and walk to the line where they checked tickets. She seemed wide-awake. Danny got his ticket checked and walked on the plane to his seat. While walking to the back were his seat is he saw the same girl from earlier asleep again with her head propped against the window. Danny sat in his seat and calculated out he should arrive at New York at about 2:30. Good time. Well now the flight was taking off.

**_5 hours and 35 minutes later with Sam_**

Sam got off the jet in New York at 2:35. She started her way to Jazz's house with her bags in hand. She arrived at the door and rang the bell. She waited patiently for someone to answer. 30 seconds later Tucker opened the door. Sam clearly remembered him but not vice versa.

"Hi, can I help you?" he asked.

"Um yea. Hey Tucker, its me Sam, you know Jazz's friend."

"Oh right Sam. Sorry I didn't recognize you. Come on in. Jazz will show you your room. Let me just call her down. JAZZ HONEY YOUR FRIEND IS HERE! Just a second Sam."

"HOLD ON!" could be heard upstairs in one of the rooms. Suddenly a red headed girl with teal eyes showed up at the top of the stair, wearing a long cashmere robe and a towel held her hair up with little strands sticking out.

"Sam! Hey, I didn't expect you for about half an hour!" Jazz said while hurrying down the stairs. Started taking Sam to the kitchen so they can have coffee and catch up.

"Well I ended up taking the jet." After Sam said that the doorbell rang again.

"That must be Danny." jazz said handing Sam a coffee.

"Oh your brother Danny?" Sam asked accepting the coffee then taking a sip from it.

"Yup. Tucker will probably take him in here to get coffee to so you get to finally meet him."

"Oh so I finally get to meet the infamous Danny." Sam said chuckling lightly.

"Oh shut up Sam." Jazz said bumping her lightly and laughing with her. Sam bumped back and they couldn't stop laughing.

"Hey sis, too important to greet your only brother at the door?" a voice came from behind Jazz. Jazz turned around quickly to see her younger brother at the door of the kitchen. Unknown to Danny, Sam was behind Jazz. He never even saw her when he came in and still can't see her.

"Hey little brother. I was just catching up with one of my friends. Sam this is Danny, Danny this is Sam." Jazz said stepping away from in front of Sam. Danny saw her and his mind stopped. To him she was so beautiful. She had on a dark grey turtleneck, black fake leather pants and black combat boots. Her mid-back length midnight black hair contrasted with her pale skin. For a minute Danny forgot about Valerie. He quickly shook his head when Sam raised her eyebrow at him. He quickly put out his hand for Sam to shake it. She did and began to speak.

"So I finally meet the young Danny. From how Jazz was talking about you, I would figure you'd be in a suit or at least a t-shirt instead of a muscle shirt." Sam said half-heartedly and laughed a little.

"Yea, well, I forgot to bring a change of shirts to the gym and I was kinda late for my plane." Danny replied sheepishly.

"Well its great to meet you Dan. But now I have to go unpack. Jazz don't forget we have the bachelorette party tonight. I'll be down stair at 6 and you better be ready and wear that dress we picked out over the internet." Sam said starting to walk out.

"Ok Sam. Hey did you buy that dress we saw?" Jazz asked her.

"Yup and I got it in my bag along with some black knee high boots. Did you find shoes to go with yours?"

"Yea I did. Gold strappy sandals. That place you recommended was great. Ok, so just you and me right, going to the clubs?"

"You got it Jazz. And loosen up. We're going to party not hook up with random guys. We did that before Tucker. Ok, see you tonight." Sam said and walked out.

"What was that about hooking up with random guys before Tucker?" Jazz almost forgot her brother was there.

"Oh, Danny its fine. You remember when I went to LA for the project? Well, I met Sam there and we became great friends and I was getting over my last boyfriend so she helped me out. The random guys thing was fun but it didn't get further then kissing without shirts. Ok so I need to get ready for tonight. I'll be upstairs." Jazz said and ran out. Danny raised an eyebrow and went to his room.

**_Chapter two done. Next chapter will be the partying and Danny and tucker partying two. What will happen? I want 4 reviews for this chapter before updating. Thanks. I own nothing._**

**_Tink_**


	3. the night out

**_That night_**

Sam was standing downstairs and from when she took the last step Danny was gawking at her. A few hours ago she was beautiful and modestly dressed, but now she had on a black micro-mini dress, with thick spaghetti straps that crossed at the back. The dress had sweet heart neckline and she had on black knee high boots and fishnet stockings. In Danny's mind she was down right HOT! Sam has been waiting there for the past 10 minutes waiting for Jazz and she was getting aggravated.

"Jazz, if you don't come down here in 30 seconds and get your brother to stop drooling over me I will totally embarrass you at your wedding! I'm not kidding!" Sam yelled up.

"Jeez, Sam, I'm coming. And what do you mean get my brother to stop drooling over you?" Sam heard upstairs.

"Come see for yourself." Sam said and chuckled. Then Jazz came down the stairs and saw her little brother sitting on the couch staring at Sam.

"DANNY!" she yelled snapping him out of his trance. He blushed and averted his eyes to his sister. He saw her and his eyes went wide.

"JAZZ! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!" But he didn't need to ask. He clearly saw. She was wearing a chocolate brown micro-mini dress that was sleeveless and had a cowl neckline. Danny was in shock and needed to bleach his eyes.

"Oh Jazz, I knew that dress would look great on you when I found it online! Sexy, sexy. The guys at the clubs won't be able to stop dancing with you!" Danny and Tucker, who was busy watching TV until he saw Jazz, got worried for a second. "Don't worry boys I'll make sure she stays vertical. Bye boys!" Sam said and she and Jazz walked out the door to Jazz's black mustang convertible.

**_With the boys_**

Even with Sam's reassurance the guys couldn't help but feel worried from their clothes and what kind of bars they were going to.

"Follow them?" Tucker asked.

"Oh yea." replied Danny. The guys jumped out of their seats and ran to Tucker's large yellow hummer** (AN: Sam would so kill him if it weren't an AU story. Ha ha)** and started it up and went down the road right behind the girls who didn't know they were being followed.

**_With the girls_**

"Jazz, you will love this club I found when I came here for a vacation a few years ago. Its perfect. Not trashy, yet not elegant."

"That's great! I'm glad we're doing this three weeks before the wedding. I want a clear head for my big day. Tomorrow afternoon after we get over our hangovers we'll go pick out our bouquets." Jazz told her.

"Cool. Oh here we are. The Down and Dirty."

"Interesting name. Lets get inside."

They went inside and sat at one of the booths. They danced for an hour and had a few drinks but they were really tired right now.

"Hey Sam, I'll be right back. Need to use the little girls room." Jazz said sounding a little tipsy. When Jazz said that the song 'Low' came on.

"Ok you go to the bathroom and I'll be dancing. I love this song!" Sam said. Jazz went to the bathroom and Sam started dancing and quite well too. During the dance a guy came up behind her and held her close and started dancing with her. Sam didn't mind at all. In fact dancing's more fun with a partner. After the dance Sam was about to go back to the table when the guy she was dancing with pulled her back and held her harshly to his chest.

"Now where do you think your going? You know you're a really good dancer. Very hot. I wonder if you're as good horizontal." The man whispered in her ear with his cold breath, which smelled like alcohol.

"Look buddy, I'm not interested. I have a boyfriend." Sam said starting to move away.

"Well its not like he'll ever know." he said smirking and started dragging her to a privacy room in the club. He opened the door and threw her in. "Now lets see what you can do."

Unbeknownst to him Jazz saw him dragging Sam to the room and saw that Sam did not want to go with him. Jazz was scared. She pulled out her phone and called her brother.

_Hello?_

"Danny, it's Jazz. Something happened. We're down at the Down and Dirty. Some guy Sam was dancing with just dragged her in a privacy booth and Sam did not want to go. I need you and Tucker to help."

_Jazz where in the D and D are you?_

"I'm in front of the stage." She said that and she heard a dial tone. She closed her phone grumbling. Then 10 seconds later Danny was standing in front of her.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" Jazz exclaimed.

"Um…that doesn't matter! Now where is your friend Sam?" Danny said prepared to go into battle.

"She's in this one. The guy turned the privacy screen on." Jazz said turning to the privacy room.

Danny quickly went over to the door and knocked it down with pure strength. He got in there and saw Sam passed out and on the bed with a large man messing with the zipper of her dress. The man turned around and saw Danny standing there.

"Hey punk! Get out of here me and the little lady are busy."

"No you get out of here. The _little lady_ isn't interested!"

"Oh yea what you gonna do about it?" Danny didn't answer. He just pulled his fist back and rammed it into the guy's face, instantly knocking the guy out. He went over to Sam and picked her up bridal style and walked her over to the cars with Jazz in tow. Suddenly Tucker showed up next to Jazz. No one said anything. Danny put Sam in Tuckers car and got in the drivers side, while Jazz and Tucker got in Jazz's car. The two cars pulled out of the parking lot and drove back to Jazz and Tucker's house. Danny carried Sam up to her room and put her down on her bed. He gently brushed a stray hair from her face and smiled. He got up and walked out of the room and walked toward his own room.

**_A few hours later_**

Sam was tossing and turning having the same dream she has every night.

"No daddy! Stop! I'm sorry I won't do it again! NO not the box! No daddy. No. No. No. NOOOOOOOOO!" Sam yelled while waking up. When she shot up in a cold sweat, Danny, Jazz and Tucker ran into her room. Sam started crying. Jazz went over to her and held her close. Tucker went to get her some water. Danny went over to where his sister was and stroked Sam's back while Jazz was stroking her hair trying to get her to calm down. After some of the water Tucker brought to her, Sam calmed down some and started sniffling. After a while the three others felt Sam's breath start to slow that told them she was asleep. They lay her down and went to their own beds hoping Sam could stay asleep.

**_Ok guys that's ch3. What you think? And a special thanks to jade-kwl-name-eva who is my current beta reader. Anyway I want 5 more reviews before posting ch4. Not that hard. So get reviewing!_**

**_ TINK_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok guys so before the story I would like to thank all my reviewers. I have a feeling this story will be a hit! And I am putting links that I think you guys would like to see for this this story and I'm putting them on my profile page. I own nothing. So I know its taking a while but atleast its up. Review more plz! Oh and all of you who are wondering when they will know its each other it will happen in due time. So I hope u enjoy the story. Oh and I had no idea how they spend the next month so I am skipping to tucker and jazz's wedding. Hope you guys like it!**_

In the past month danny and sam have gotten closer. He saved her and she wants to repay him. They became really close friends and they have put together a little surprise for jazz and tucker.

"so you got the stuff?" sam asked danny.

"you got it. So right after me and jazzes brother sister dance right?" danny replied.

"right. This is going to be good. I think she'll like it."

"I know me to."

"come on we need to get to the church."

"yea I need to wait for my boyfriend. You know danny you remind me of someone. An old friend."

"yea I need to go pick up my girlfriend. And you also remind me of an old friend." then danny's cell phone rang.

"hello?"

'_hey babe. Do you mind if I meet you at the wedding?'_

"no I don't mind val."

'_great I'll see you there. Love you tons.'_

"you to bye."

"who was that." sam asked.

"my girlfriend val. She'll meet me at the wedding"

"oh ok. Well heres elliot. I'll see you there."

_**At the church**_

"jazz are you ok?" sam asked her best friend who was looking at her with a knowing grin on her face.

"you love my brother don't you." sams jaw dropped and jazz grinned even bigger.

"your joking right? I don't love him. I'm dating elliot."

"what ever you say. Smanson."

"how did you know my pin name?" sam asked with a suspicious eye.

"oh so it is your pin name. well how's dfenton?" sams jaw dropped more.

"how do you know about him! Are you reading my e-mail?"

"no I'm reading my brother's."

"wait what? Your telling me danny fenton is dfenton?" she thought for a second. "oh my god how did I not realize it!"

"well your just as clueless as him. Which doesn't surprise me." jazz said with a chuckle.

"wow I got to talk to danny."

"well he is your escort." jazz said slyly.

"oh fudge! Your kidding right? Damn." then the two girls hear a ding. "well that's our pre-que. Lets get on out dresses."

After they got on their dresses they walked out and saw the danny standing there along with the bridesmaids, flower girl, and ring boy. When danny saw sam his jaw dropped. She was wearing burgundy full length strapless dress with a shirred midriff that tied at the back. He walked over to her and held out his hand.

"you look beautiful." he told her. She blushed and put her hand in his.

"thanks. You clean up pretty good yourself." danny smiled he kissed her hand. Then they all heard something from behind them.

"you ready jazzy pants?"

"yes daddy. I'm ready. And I'm excited."

"that's wonderful. So lets start this party!" he gave the thumbs to the do and the music start. It was playing dangerously in love but right before they were about to start to go down the isle valerie showed up and started walking down. But the bad this is the dress she was wearing. The music skid to a stop and everyone gasped. She was wearing a black dress that was halter and the cut was down to her belly button with a hoop in the center and her skirt on the left side went to her knee but went up to her high thigh on the right side. Along with it she wore knee high black boots. Danny's jaw dropped and sam got pissed. Before sam had a chance to do anything danny ran out into the isle and grabbed Valerie's arm and dragging her off.

"what the hell are you doing here wearing that!" danny yelled at her.

"well I came to see a wedding."

"how dare you come to my sisters wedding in that slut outfit!"

"fine you don't want me here! I'll leave but hear this daniel fenton you'll never hear from me again!"

"thank god." he said and turned away to sam and jazz.

"you girls ready to continue?" he asked them. They both nodded and went to their spots. He put a thumb up and the music started again. First down was the flower girl, followed by the ring bearer, then danny and sam and the rest of the brides maids. Finally jazz and her father walked down the isle. Tucker was in aw. Jazz was wearing a simple strapless white gown that had a chapel length train. Her hair was a bit wavy with small silk white roses scattered around. Jazz got to the front of the church and gave sam her flowers.

"who gives this young woman away?" the preist asked.

"her mother and I do." jack said and handed jazz off to tucker.

"now before I begin the ceremony tucker foley has written a poem or jasmine." the priest said.

"Romance is...Young, tender love grown fine, aged and oldThrough paper and cotton to silver and gold...Romance is...Staying together 'til death it doth partA safe lifelong home for mind, spirit, heart...Romance is...Diapers and bottles, birthdays and teensGrandparents together and same ol' routines...Romance is...Picturesque beauty now feeble and weakCaring and comforting words that bespeak...Romance is...A warm, helping hand to have and to hold'Til springtime of youth sees maturity unfold…" after tucker finished jazz was in tears.

"now to continue. Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of tucker Eugene foley and jasmine janet fenton in holy matrimony. If anyone objects to this union please speak now or forever hold your piece." no one spoke. "then I shall continue. Tucker eugene foley do you take jasmine janet fenton to love or to hold, in sickness and in health, through the good time and the bad till death do you part."

"I do forever."

"and jasmine janet fenton do you take tucker eugene foley to have and to hold, in sichness and in health, through the good times and the bad till death do you part."

"I do."

"then let me have the honor of introducing the first tucker and jasmine foley. You may now kiss the bride." tucker kissed jazz as if his life depended on it. Then they turned to the crowed which was cheering for them. Tucker and jazz started to move down the isle with the crowed forming behind them.

_**In the reception hall**_

"ok everyone." jazz said from on stage. "my best friend sam manson will be performing the next song for us so everyone get on the dance floor." then sam came up to the mic.

"I don't think so jazz. Everyone it is now time for the first dance for the new husband and wife. Jazz get down to you tech guy." jazz smiled and went to her new husband. "this is for jazz and tucker. My extended family that I actually like." everyone laughed but then the music started.

_You are my knight in armorThe hero of my heartWhen you smile at me, I seeA true world go upThe river is getting deep, believe itYou're all these arms of mine wanna holdAll wrapped up with a riverBaby, I'm giving you this heart of gold_

_So listen up--it's you I trustI feel magic ev'ry time that we touchI pledge allegiance to the heavens aboveTonight to you, babyI make my declaration of loveJust like JulietBelonged to RomeoYou can stay prepared thatI won't be letting you goIn the heat of the night, so rightYou taste my sweetness on your lipsI'll make it better than you ever dreamedAnd the rest of your life will be just like this, baby_

_So listen up--it's you I trustI feel magic ev'ry time that we touchI pledge allegiance to the heavens aboveTonight to you, babyI make my declaration of love_

_So listen up--it's you I trustI feel magic ev'ry time that we touchI pledge allegiance to the heavens aboveTonight to you, babyI make my declaration of love_

_Declaration of love, declaration of love...In the heat of the night, so rightYou taste my sweetness on your lipsI'll make it better than you ever dreamedAnd the rest of your life will be just like this, baby_

After the song everyone clapped. Then sam spoke in the mic again.

"ok everyone now make way for the brother sister dance. Danny jazz get on this dance floor."

After jazz and danny gave the performance of the history of dance, sam and danny got on stage.

"alright everyone me and danny hear have an anouncment. Jazz tucker here is our wedding present to you."

"yea guys I hope you like it. Sis, I hope you and my best friend have a great life and get what you guys want." danny said then went over to a computer that was to the side. All the light went off except one that was on sam.

_Yea yea yea yea_

_Since the day they got married_

_He'd been prayin for a little baby_

_Booooyyyy_

On the wall behind sam there was a picture from jack and maddies wedding.

_Some one he could take fishing_

_Throw the football and be his_

_Pride and jooooyyy._

_He could already see him_

_Holding that trophy_

_Taking his team to state_

_But when the nurse came in_

_with that little pink blanket_

_All those big dreams changed._

Next picture up was one from one of jazz when she was a baby and wrapped in a pink blanket in jacks arms.

_Now she's wrapped around his finger_

_She's the center of his whole world_

There was a picture of jazz age 8 and her dad laughing.

_And his heart belongs to that_

_Sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful perfect_

_All american giiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrlllll._

_Sixteen short years later she was _

_falling for the freshman techno boyyyy_

Then there was a picture of jazz and tucker together.

_Before you knew it he was droppin cd_

_Skippin computers just to spend more time with herrrrr._

_The teacher said hey son whats your problem._

_Tell me Have you gone lost your mind._

_Daddy said you'll lose_

_your free ride to college_

_Boy you better tell her_

_Goodbyyyyyyyye._

_Now she's wrapped around his finger_

_She's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that_

_Sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful perfect_

_All american giiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrlllll._

Then there was a picture up of jazz and tucker in college. The day he proposed.

_And when they got married _

_and decided to have one of their own_

_She said 'be honest, tell me what you want.'_

_And he said 'honey you oughta know'_

Next picture up was one taken on their first kiss of husband and wife. Don't ask how they got it but they did.

_A sweet little beautiful,_

_One just like you_

_Ohhhh_

_A beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-american_

The final picture up was one danny got from the future. It had jazz tucker and two small children standing outside a large house.

_Now she's wrapped around her finger _

_she's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that_

_Sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful perfect_

_All american giiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrlllll._

_All american giiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrlllll._

The song ended and the crowed went into applause. Jazz ran up on stage crying once again and hugged sam. Danny walked over and jazz switched from sam to him.

"thank you both so much. It was beautiful."

"of course jazz how could we not do it for you." jazz had a teary smile on her face.

"hey sam I think you should tell him now." jazz told her.

"tell who what?" the clueless boy answered.

"come on dan I'll tell you. Lets head outside"

_**And I'm ending it here. Haha. What you guys think. Sorry it took so long. By the way the first song sung by sam was decleration of love and the second was all-american girl. The links for the dresses, jazzes hair, and the evolution of dance will be on my profile. Oh and review! Plzzzzzzzzz I feed off reviews!**_


End file.
